Several systems have been disclosed in the past that teach separate methods used for the coupling of electrical cord-ends, male and female, so that the intended coupling union remains intact. Such background art reflects an engineering journey to provide a useful tool for those who benefit from the use of electrical tools and/or may depend upon them for their livelihood. Examples include: Lassiter; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,095; Sanner and Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,524; Windsor, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,874; Carmo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,243; Fallon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,196; Stekelenburg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,044.